The Case of the Missing PS2
by Nikki the White Tiggon
Summary: Someone has stolen Nikki's PS2. Now they are going to find some clues to see who is the culprit and where the stolen PS2 is.
1. The Culprit has Struck!

****

The Case of the Missing PS2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bloody roar characters, but I do own Nikki, Ron, Philip, Kevin, Lawrence, and Talana. Actually, I'M NIKKI, SO SUE ME! And Talana is my best friend. This is also gonna be like a song fic cause I just feel like it. Linkin Park: High Voltage  I dedicate this fic and every other of my fics to my family, friends and my boyfriend.

__

Just do something to tell you who I am, ya know? 

Shenlong: DAMN IT LONG, YOUR KICKING MY ASS BADLY!!!

Long: _GOOD!_

Nikki: Oh no, their playing Bloody Roar 3 again.

Talana: They'll never stop, will they?

__

It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out   
It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out 

Shenlong: WHY YOU!

Long: *grins* I'll be ready for our next fight.

Shenlong: I'LL **_KILL_** YOU!

Nikki: Oh brother!

__

It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out   
It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out 

*a long beep sound coming from the kitchen*

Uriko: POPCORN IS READY!

Kevin: Thank you Lord. *starts pigging out on the popcorn*

Nikki: HOLY CRAP! Dude, Kevin, stop to breath for at least once, GOD!

Shenlong: I'LL GET U FOR THIS LONG!

Long: Oh yeah?

Kenji: I'M FIGHTING YUGO NEXT!

Uriko: AND I'M FIGHTING ALICE **_AFTER_** KENJI AND YUGO!

Lawrence: AND I'M OUTTA THIS FREAKIN ROOM!

Talana: What's that sound coming from up stairs?

Nikki: Don't ask.......*falls asleep and everyone else falls asleep*

???: Good, everyone is sound asleep.

__

I've been taking into crates ever since I was livin in space   
Before the ratrace, before monkeys had human traits   
Mastered numerology and bigbang theology   
Performed lobotomies with telekinetic psychology   
Invented the mic so I could start blessin it   
And chincheckin kids to make my point like an impressionist

-------2 Hours past------

Shenlong: *wakes up* What the **** happened? 

Nikki: I don't.......*screams like hell*

All of the cat zoanthropes except Nikki: BE CAREFUL ABOUT OUR SENSITIVE CAT EARS!!!

Nikki: I KNOW, BUT MY PS2 IS GONE!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Nikki: U HEARD ME!!!! **IT'S MISSING!!!!**

Ron: *plugging his ears* QUIT SCREAMIN, WILL YAH?!

Nikki: Sorry, but it's missing.

Shenlong: DAMN IT! And just when I was gonna win and kick that Long's ass.

Long: HMPH!

Kevin: But it can't just walk away, you know.

Philip: Then someone must have stolen it.

Nikki: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!!!

Philip: Keep digging Watson.

Talana: Oh brother, CAN WE JUST GO ALREADY?!

Nikki: Fine.

__

Many men have tried to shake us   
But I twist mic cords to double helixes and show them what I'm made of   
I buckle knees like leg braces   
Cast the spell of instrumental-ness and all of the emcees that hate us   
So try on, leave you without a shoulder to cry on   
From now to infinity let icons be bygones 

-------Outside of Nikki's house-------

Nikki: We better check it out. Let's go Talana.

Talana: OK. I'll search at Hogwarts. *morphs into an owl and flies off*

Nikki: And I'll search at Pewter City. *morphs into a White Tiggon and flies off as well*

A/N: Go easy on me. This is my first fic. I had ever done. If u wanna know, a White Tiggon is a beast that is half white tiger and half white dragon, my own little creation.


	2. Searching for Clues

****

The Case of the Missing PS2

cont.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Bloody Roar characters and Nikki, Ron, Philip, Kevin, Lawrence, and Talana belong to me, and blah, blah, blah. I know. CAN WE JUST GO ON?!

__

When we last saw, Shenlong and Long were fighting each other in Bloody Roar 3 and Talana and Nikki heard a sound and it made everybody got to sleep. Now the PS2 has been stolen and now they are spreading out to get some clues.

I fire bomb ghostly notes haunt this   
I've tried threats but moved on to a promise   
I stomp shit with or without an accomplis   
(Mixed media)   
The stamp of approval is on this

-----------In Hogwarts---------

Talana: WOW! I thought I never come back here.

Harry Potter: *in a British accent* Hi Talana!

Talana: Hi Harry!

Ron Weasley: *also with a British accent* Hey Talana!

Talana: Hi Ron!

Hermione Granger: *also with a British accent* Hello Talana!

Talana: Hi Hermione!

Ron: Sorry, but we got to go.

Hermione: We're going to be late.

Talana: OK, Bye.

Ron and Hermione: Ta-tah

__

It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out   
It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out 

Talana: Harry, something was missing from Nikki's house.

Harry: U mean the Asian girl?

Talana: Yeah. A PS2 was stolen and we got to find it. Do you know anyone who is a Bloody Roar character here?

Harry: Hmmm..........there _is_ Cronos and Uranus.

Talana: Do you think they could have stolen the PS2?

Harry: Well, Cronos always wanted a PS2 and asked Uranus for one.

Talana: So, you think Uranus stole it so she can give it to Cronos? Or Cronos stole it cause he wanted one?

Harry: Either one, I guess.

Talana: OK. *write down in her notebook* Suspect #1: Uranus Reason: To give PS2 to her son, Cronos Suspect #2: Cronos Reason: Always wanted a PS2.

Harry: Is that enough information?

Talana: Yeah, thanks Harry. See you next year. *gives a kiss on Harry's cheek*

Harry: *blushes*

Talana: *morphs into an owl and flies away to Nikki's house*

__

Akira, put a kink in the backbones of clones with microphones   
Never satisfy my rhyme jones   
Sprayin bright day over what you might say   
Blood type krylon  
Technicolor type A 

---------at Nikki's house----------

Shenlong: I wanna help Nikki now. It's boring here now I can't kick Long's ass.

Long: I thought I was kicking your butt.

Shenlong: I'm going out! *stands up and walks to the door*

Uriko: You don't even know where she is.

Shenlong: Your right. *comes back and sits back down*

Long: Shenlong is right, it's pretty boring now.

Shenlong: *grins* Told you!

Kenji: *walks in the room and shuffling the card in hands* Anyone up for Black Jack?

Uriko, Shenlong, Long, and Shina: *raises their hands* ME!!!

__

On highways with road rage I'm patient to win   
The cage and the tin to bounce all around   
In surround sound devouring the scene   
Subliminal gangrene paintings 

--------at Pewter City-------

Nikki: *hears a bush shaking* What the hell?

Jessy: Haha, prepare for trouble, we scared you to fright.

James: Haha, and make it double, get ready to fight.

Nikki: - -;;

Jessy: To protect the world from devastation.

James: To unite all peoples within our nation.

Nikki: *walks past them with her hands in her pockets and not paying attention to them*

Jessy: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reaches to the stars above.

Jessy: Jessy

James: James

Jessy: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth: *pops out off the bushes* Meowth! That's right!

Jessy: Huh? Where did that brat go to?

???: Who are u calling a brat?

James: Huh?

*Nikki pops out and takes out a pokeball*

Nikki: I'm a little old for this stuff but I'll fight. *thinking* (I'll go easy on them first.) *grin* GO PICHU!

Pichu: Pi Pi Pichu

Jessy and James: Huh? *looks at it* HAHAHAHA!!!

Jessy: GET READY TO GET BEATEN!!!! GO ARBOK AND LICKITUNG!!!

James: GO WEEZING AND VICTREEBEL!!!!

*Victreebel attacks James*

James: NO! NOT ME! GET HER! GET HER!!!!

Meowth: *sigh* Oh well! HERE COMES MEOWTH!!!

Nikki: I don't care.

*All Pokemon attacks Pichu*

Jessy and James: HAHAHAHA!!!

Jessy: DID U THINK U CAN BEAT US!?!?!

Nikki: HA! I was going too easy on u.

James: No wonder it was too easy.

Nikki: I didn't let it attack, dumb ass. *uses her magic to fully heal Pichu*

Jessy, James, and Meowth: WHAT THE-!

Nikki: PICHU, RETURN!!

Pichu: *goes back in its pokeball*

Nikki: Here's my true Pokemon. **COME........LUGIA!!!!**

Jessy and James: LUGIA?!?!?

Lugia: I'm ready.

James: IT TALKS!?!?

Nikki: I can make it talk. **ALRIGHT! ENOUGH PLAY TIME!!!!! LUGIA! COLOR HYPER BEAM!!!!**

Lugia: *does color hyper beam attack and blast them up to the sky*

Jessy: I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE JUST TAKEN THAT PICHU!!!

James: Oh Shut up!

Team rocket: TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

*ding*

Nikki: I really love that sound. *girns* "What makes you think that you can beat me?!" I love imitating as Shenlong.

__

Overall the same things sing songs karaoke copy madness   
Break bones verbally with sticks and stone tactics

Ash: WOW! You must be a powerful pokemon trainer.

Nikki: Actually, I'm a retired gym leader and pokemon master.

Ash: WOW! CAN **_I_** BATTLE YOU?!

Nikki: Sorry, I'm in a case right now. Someone stole my PS2 and I'm trying to find out who. Do you know anyone that is a pokemon trainer who wants a PS2 or lives around zoanthrope valley?

Ash: I think people that live there are zoanthropes. WHOA! Are u saying that your a zoanthrope?!

Nikki: Yeah. But haven't answered my question.

Ash: OH! Uh...lets see....there is Kenji and Uriko. Stun is not a pokemon trainer but is a zoanthrope, not to mention Jenny, Busuzima, and Gado.

Brock: And don't forget Ganesha.

Nikki: Hmmm..........Why would those people want a PS2?

Ash: Kenji and Uriko always wanted one, and Stun...well....I don't think so, same with Jenny, and Busuzima is just a freak.

Nikki: OK. *takes out her notebook* Suspect #3: Kenji Reason: Always wanted one. Suspect #4: Uriko Reason: Same with Kenji Suspect #5: Busuzima Reason: CAUSE HE'S A JUST A PLAIN, FREAKIN, DUMB ASS, SON OF A BITCH!

Brock: Is that enough?

Nikki: Yeah, thanks alot!

Brock: Now....*takes Nikki's hand* will you go out with me?

Nikki: Sorry, I already have a boyfriend.

Brock: *raises an eyebrow* Bet he's not as handsome as me.

Nikki: HE'S A **_ZOANTHROPE_** AND **_WAY_** BETTER THAN **_YOU_**!!! Good-bye! *morphs into a Tiggon and flies to her house*

A/N: This is sorta like the boring part, but we have ta get serious sometimes, unlike Talana who kissed Harry on the cheek. (Talana: HEY!) Sorry! Last chapter is comin'.


	3. Who Did It? It Was ...........

****

The Case of the Missing PS2

cont.

Disclaimers: U KNOW WHAT IT'S SUPPOST TO SAY!!!! NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

__

When we last saw, Talana got some info at Hogwarts and gave a kiss to Harry (Kissy, kissy). And Nikki was battling with the dumb ass Team Rocket. Now they both have enough info to find out who the culprit is.

Fourth dimension, combat convention   
Write rhymes at ease while the tracks stand at attention (Attention)   
Meant to put you away with the pencil   
Pistol, official, 16 line rhyme missile 

--------Nikki's house-------

Shenlong: WHAT THE **** IS TAKING THEM SO DAMN LONG?!

Long: *comes out of the kitchen* You called?

Shenlong: NO! I SAID," WHAT THE **** IS TAKING THEM SO DAMN LONG?!"

Long: Sorry.

Kenji: HERE THEY ARE!

Nikki: Think we got enough clues, Talana, will you give me your clues so I can see who is the culprit.

Talana: OK. *gives Nikki half of the clues*

Nikki: *raises an eyebrow* **_ALL_** OF IT!!!

Talana: THAT **_IS_** ALL, U DUMB ASS!!!

Shenlong: *grabs Talana*DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A DUMB ASS, ******!!!

Nikki: HOLD IT! Shenlong, let go of her.

Shenlong: *lets go of Talana and sits in a dark corner cussing*

Nikki: Oh well. I'll deal with him later. Now, give me **_ALL_** of it.

Talana: *hands the rest*

Nikki: Now, peoples, **I NEED SOME PRIVACY!!!!!!!! ***slams her room door shut*

Long: Oh brother.

__

While you risk it all, I pick out of your flaws   
Spin, blah blah blah blah   
You can say you saw 

--------1 1/2 hours later-----------

Talana: WHAT'S TAKING HER SO ****** LONG?!

Long: *comes out of the kitchen again* U called?

Shenlong: She said, "WHAT'S TAKING HER SO LONG?!"

Long: WILL U PEOPLES QUIT CONFUSING ME BEFORE I HIT MY ******HEAD AGAINST THE ****** WALL!?!?!?!

*everyone gasps*

Uriko: Master Long, you cussed!

Long: Sorry, I think I need to be outside for a while. *steps out*

Shina: Long, wait up! *follows him*

__

It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out   
It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out 

Shenlong: DAMN! What IS taking Nikki so long?

Nikki: *comes out* GOT IT!!!

Shenlong and Talana: FINALLY!!!!!!

Ron: About time.

Yugo: So, who is the culprit?

Long: She got it? *steps in with Shina following him*

Alice: Of course it's not my Yugo.

Nikki: WRONG! IT **_IS_** THE WOLF-BOY!

*everyone except Yugo and Nikki gasp*

Alice: Why Yugo? Why?

Nikki: Don't know the reason why, but I found my PS2 in his closet while I was going into my room.

Talana: Are you saying that I went to Hogwarts **_JUST FOR NOTHING!?!?!?!?_**

Nikki: Uh...yeah.

Talana: SWEET!

Nikki: O-K THEN.

Talana: THEN WHAT THE **** TOOK U SO LONG?!

Shina: Please don't blow up Long.

Nikki: I took a very short nap.

*everyone except Nikki falls down anime like*

Philip: So why **_DID_** you steal the PS2, Yugo?

Yugo: For Kenji's birthday.

Kenji: Thanks Yugo.

Nikki: BUT **_YOU_** DIDN'T HAVE TO STEAL **_MY_** PS2 AND **_GIVE_** IT TO **_HIM_**!!!

Yugo: Like I care.

__

It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out   
It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out 

Lawrence: Jail for you, mister. *pretend to have handcuffs*

Yugo: *being sarcastic* _Oh no, the jail. No daddy, I don't wanna go in there, it's to scary and dark and spooky. I WANT MY MOMMY!_

Shenlong: **SHUT THE **** UP!!!! ***puts a large piece of tape on his mouth*

Nikki: And just incase...*puts a bandana around it and ties it really tight*

Talana: Last but not least, the handcuffs.

Nikki: **WHERE DID U GET THOSE?! THOSE ARE REAL!**

Talana: Got it from Katie's dad.

Nikki: That makes sense.

*Nikki and Ron put his arms all the way back and Talana handcuffed him*

Nikki: MAN, THAT WAS FUN!!!!

Shenlong: **NO MORE COMMENTS!! GET THE PS2 NOW SO I CAN KICK LONG'S ASS AGAIN!!! I WAS SO CLOSE UNTIL I WENT TO SLEEP!!!!!**

Long: Your on! *gets the PS2 from Yugo's room*

Nikki, Ron, Philip, Kevin, Lawrence, Talana, Uriko, and Kenji: **_NOT AGAIN!!!!!_**

*all eight of them fell onto the couch*

__

It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out   
It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out 

Ron: Philip, where **_DID_** u put Yugo?

Philip: *whispers in his ear* In Alice's closet. He's also locked up in there until Alice opens the closet.

Ron: Good one.

Nikki and Lawrence: We heard that. But we don't care.

Ron: **_Good!_**

It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out   
It's high voltage you cant shake the shock   
Because nobody wants it to stop, check it out

Nikki: Alright! *holds up $10 and $5 up in the air* $15 IF MY SHENLONG WINS!!!!

Philip: Then *holds up a 50 dollar bill* $50 IF LONG WINS!!!!

Ron, Kevin, Talana, Uriko, and Kenji: o_O

Nikki: YOUR ON!!!! GO SHENLONG!!! KICK HIS ASS HELLA BADLY!!!

Philip: WIN THIS ONE LONG!!!!!!!!

Talana: Oh brother. Looks like Long and Shenlong aren't the only ones fighting.

Uriko: Tell me about it. *sigh*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: That's that. Me and Talana are having a feeling another person will come and steal something else, but who and what will he/she steal? Ah, forget it. Now will u excuse me, I got a bet to win.


End file.
